The Beginning of the End: This World Will Burn
by Amber Jack
Summary: "I would have killed the Dark Lord for the simple fact that he was a threat to my power...I will tear down the ministry because they've done a damn good job in destroying the wizarding world by keeping us in the dark ages...I have my allies at my side...We would survive and this world would burn." (This is Harry's story.) generally rated for language and possible future M scenes.
1. Prologue

So here we are. I am now working on Harry's story. There will probably be several rapid updates followed by periods of slower updates. This is just the prologue. Its very short. More to come soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just enjoy playing with the characters.

**Prologue**

The world is going to end tomorrow. I saw the end when I was just a child, had several night-mares over it in fact until I stopped caring about it. I know from my mum's diary and from what my Aunt has told me, she saw the end too and decided to do something about it. She became a catalyst, so I would live. But I'm going to take it one step further. I'm going to destroy the world because this world destroyed the innocence that my mother once had. Then I am going to rebuild it because it would be something that she would have been amused over and something my father would have approved.

The wizards are going to hate me, but I have my mate, my godfather and my aunt by my side. My friends won't understand what I am going to do. They just want the war to be over. They are far too Gryffindor to understand sometimes it's necessary for you to destroy something before it can be 'saved'.

I would have killed the Dark Lord for the simple fact that he was a threat to my power. However he killed my mother and my father and that made it personal so I was going to make sure I killed everyone he kept close to him. He may be a crazy bastard but even crazy bastards had things they protected, things they loved.

I will tear down the ministry because they've done a damn good job in destroying the wizarding world by keeping us in the dark ages. I have my allies and protectorate. I will prevail because that is the only thing I am going to allow myself to do.

The skies begin to darken and I can feel my shadows caress me in dark amusement as to the left of me Luna places her petite hand within mine. My godfather who is my father, my brother in arms stands to the right of me and my Aunt lends me her silent support from behind. She had gotten damn good with a sniper rifle. Neville followed from behind to move forward to stand in front as my shield, my general for my armies to come. The sounds of battle could be heard down below. We stood over the cliff face and watched. We were not in a terrible hurry; we still had time before first light broke. It was always darkest before the dawn. We would survive and this world would burn.

\\\\\

Let me know what you think. Yes its very short, but there will me more. I promise.

Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Cheers!

Jack


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate any feed back I get. So without further ado: chapter 1.

Disclaimer:Not mine.

**Chapter 1**

\\\\\

12 years earlier-Petunia

The boy woke up screaming again. I wanted to cry in frustration. This was the third night in a row that the nightmares had taken their toll. I hurried to the nursery and turned the light on. The boy's toys were floating around the crib. The air was heavy with magik. "Shit." I muttered unthinkingly and the boy turned to me. The toys fell and the boy stopped crying.

"Oh Harry," I sighed and went to his crib. He raised his arms and I knew he wanted to be picked up. I hesitated for a moment before my heart gave a slight tug and a small smile tried to break out. A single tear ran down my cheek as I realized that the magic and magik was finally starting to settle. It would probably take a couple of years before it truly settled down, but my emotions were coming back to be and for that I was grateful. It was helped along by the fact that the boy looked so much like my sister.

I tried to rock him back to sleep but it seemed he was up for good at the moment. I sighed in defeat and walked down the stairs. He wasn't really talking yet, which worried me. He was 3 and ½ now should be speaking in full sentences. I knew he could understand what I said to him. He paid attention and would do what I asked if he was able. I'd tell him to put the toys away and he'd put the toys away; sometimes by magic and sometimes physically. When he was younger I knew he'd babbled when Lily and James were alive, but now all he did was hiss. It was confusing. It was like I should be able to understand him and he thought I should be able to as well, but there seemed to be a language barrier. My innate magik was reacting to the hissing. I knew when he was hungry or wanted a bath. Things like that. It was odd. I would have to see if I could get in touch with someone who could tell me something. But the only magical person I really knew was in a heavily warded prison for a crime I knew he didn't commit, which really fucking sucked.

I placed him on the picnic blanket I had set up in the front room and he went to his toys. He was an odd child. He didn't really play with the toys. He always inspected them and then seemly analyzed how they were made. I think if he had better control of his magical outbursts be would probably dismantle them into little pieces to see how they ticked.

I went to the kitchen and took note of the time. It wasn't even 4 in the morning yet. I sighed in annoyance and decided to start on breakfast.

The last year or so hadn't been easy. It'd been very hard to get my head on straight enough to gather the gumption to take care of Lily's boy. I'd gone to a doctor claiming the symptoms of depression and he'd prescribed me medication to help combat depression. My innate magik burned it out of my system before every other week, but the artificial chemical balancing helped me take care of my nephew.

According to Lily's letter, the blood wards would stop feeding off the emotion soon, so the old emotions should come back sooner rather than later. I'd just wished the block would have lasted a little longer. I didn't know what to do with a young boy who had the same visions that Lily had had. I'd barely been able to deal with them as a teenager, but at least I'd been able to give her my love. I wasn't even able to do that for the boy.

Sighing I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of the quiet noises my nephew was making in the front room. I sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that everything would be okay. That things would go back to a normal, that magik and magic would stop taking so much from me. I felt a shadowy caress and a gentle laugh and opened my eyes. There was nothing there. It seemed that my mind was playing tricks on me once again.

\\\\

There lies the end of chapter 1 and Petunia's POV for the moment.

Leave me a line and let me know what you think.

Cheers!

Jack


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. Thank you all for reading my story. I appreciate any feedback I get. This is another chapter from Petunia's POV, but don't worry Harry will start to take over the show soon enough. **_

_**There should only really be one more chapter until I get to Hogwarts and the changes. I'm not sure at this point how long this story is going to be and I can't be sure of when I'll post new chapters. I will post them as I get them finished. I'm working on several things at the moment and that is going to slow my posting speed down a bit, but I will finish.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter I just like to play with the characters.**_

**Chapter 2**

_Petunia-_

The dreams had come back; Dreams of my sister dying and fighting and screaming: Dreams of my nephew being hunted down: Dreams of my nephew dying some horrific death because I couldn't save him from himself. They were nonsense nightmares I'd had for a few months before my sister had died. Now they were mutating. The blood wards had abolished the original ones. It was probably the only thing that I missed about the fluctuating blood magiks. Logically I knew they were products of my subconscious trying to come to terms with everything that had happened and was happening. That didn't mean that they were pleasant.

I looked over to my alarm clock to see what time it was: _damn it was only 5:00 am_. There wasn't enough time to go back to sleep, it was almost time to get up anyway. If Harry wasn't up yet, then he'd be up soon enough. He never slept too late and he always went to bed late. I would eventually have to ask him about that. It hadn't worried me too much before as I hadn't cared one way or another, but it was a somewhat worrisome habit that I needed to correct. A child should sleep more and the fact that he slept like an old veteran had my instincts screaming at me. He reminded me far too much of my sister and that scared me more than I wanted to admit to myself.

I sighed as I wearily got out of my bed. I had enough time to get breakfast started before Harry tried to do it himself. Another odd habit of his that I hadn't delved too much into, but would have to, but it was have to be later. I had that meeting with the school at 7:30. A meeting I wasn't looking forward to.

I threw on my robe and left the turmoil of my dreams behind in my room. The house was in comforting darkness as I went downstairs. It was a quirk both my nephew and I enjoyed for some reason. The darkness comforted us on a level I didn't care to think deeply of. Life had been far too complicated since my sister died and now my nephew and I would have to relearn about each other all over again.

Rubbing my eyes in disdain I turned the kitchen light on. I was so very angry at my sister. She had made so many decisions about my life without ever consulting me and for that I could have forgiven her-I had spent most of my life giving her everything I had to give, but several of the decisions she had made in those last couple of weeks of her life, had negatively affected her son…my nephew and all I wanted to do was shake her and ask her what the fuck she was thinking. But unfortunately she was dead and wouldn't be answering any questions any time soon.

I tried to shove the thoughts out of my mind for now; there were just too many things to figure out to be this pissed off. "Lily if you were here right now, would you even care?" I muttered to myself as I put the bacon in the heating frying pan.

I shook my head and frowned, Harry should have come down the stair by now. A couple of minutes later, I put the bacon on the plate I sat aside earlier and walked out of the kitchen to get to the stairs and paused as I got to the cupboard under the stairs. There was a slight rustling and what sounded like crying. My brow furrowed, "Harry?"

I opened the cupboard and was startled to see my nephew against the wall. He had tears running down his face, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

He looked up at me and for a moment looked terrified and then seemed to remember where he was and launched his small body at myself and wrapped his arms around my knees. I put my hands on top of his head. He for a couple of minutes longer and then looked up at me, "What year is it?"

I frowned and told him, "1986. Your birthday is in a couple of months."

He smiled, "Thank you Aunt Petunia."

"Are you okay?"

"No, I couldn't remember where I was for awhile. My memories are weird. I keep remembering two versions of you and can't keep them separate. I thought coming in here would help me, but it made it worse and when I saw that I didn't have a bed in here, I started crying. I don't know why."

I grabbed him under his arms and hefted him up. "You are here with me Petunia Evans, the year is 1986. You go to St. Augustine's catholic school. We are the only two that live here at number 4 Pivate Drive. Does that help?"

His emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as he murmured, "I like this version of you."

I smiled back at him. "I like this version of me too. Come on. Breakfast is getting cold and we need to get you fed and washed and then dressed. Then we're going to your school to meet with your teachers to see what they have to say."

"Okay Aunt Petunia."

\\\\\

"Miss Evans, your nephew had been displaying some worrying traits lately and we're worried about him." Harry's teacher explained.

I nodded, "You said as much in your last letter. Has he been starting fights?" I asked as I rested my head on top of Harry's head. He was a little young for the kind of fights that his fathers got in when they were growing up, but I wouldn't it past him. He had his mother's temperament and that could mean anything.

Harry was staring at the woman who had introduced herself as the school nurse. He seemed to be trying to unnerve her. I couldn't blame him, she seemed like a bitch. I didn't like her.

The nurse spoke up, "We believe that he should be tested for autism."

_What? _I frowned, "He isn't autistic. He acts perfectly fine at home. I've been around autistic children before and Harry doesn't act anything like them."

The nurse snapped, "Ma'am, he doesn't talk, he doesn't participate, he rarely speaks when spoken to, he doesn't seem to like playing with the other children. We're worried about him and believe that you should show a bit more concern."

_That bloody bint, _I was going to ring her neck for daring…"Aunt Petunia, can we go home now? They don't understand." Harry distracted me from my line of thought. He was far too perceptive.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them, "My nephew is highly intelligent. I enrolled him to get used to being around children his age, he doesn't participate because he is bored. He doesn't talk unless he has something to say. It is apparent to me that you have nothing to teach him here. I will be homeschooling him until such time he wishes to come back."

"You can't do that." The nurse sputtered out.

My gaze went frosty, "And why pray tell?" This woman was an idiot.

"He must sit the board exams each year and to do that he must be enrolled." This woman truly knew nothing.

"He will. I have gone through this before with my younger sister and know the routine. You cannot tell me I cannot home school my nephew.

The other woman in the room who had been silent until now spoke, "Enough Karin, Miss Evans is correct. She has the right to home school her nephew. Now Miss Evans I assume you know when the exams are and the proper procedure to enroll Harry to sit them." I nodded at the principal.

"I appreciate your concern. Thank you for your time. We will be going now."

The principal smiled, "Miss Evans, thank you for meeting with us. I am sorry that we cannot be of better help to your nephew. It did not occur to me that your nephew's mother was Lily Evans until you came in today and I recognized you from your youth. If I had known I would have been able to ease the concerns his teacher and the school nurse brought before me."

I let Harry slide off my lap and then stood up.

"Miss Evans, your nephew is more than welcome to stay enrolled, we will not turn down the child of Lily Evans. "

I looked down at my nephew and asked, "What do you say Harry?"

"Did school help my mother?"

I laughed, "Not really."

"I don't like being here."

"Then we don't have to be here." I turned to the nurse, "Lady one of these days that mouth of yours is going to put you in a world of trouble. I suggest you leave the diagnoses to the professionals and stick to bandaging skinned knees." I turned to the teacher, "Miss Alice, thank you for your concern. I truly appreciate it. Madam," I nodded to the principal. Nothing else needed to be said. My nephew grabbed my hand and we left the school.

\\\\

For a few days everything was going fine. Harry seemed to appreciate being home instead of school. I'd bought some grade workbooks to see where he was level wise and he had just flown through them. I would have to get some of the higher level workbooks tomorrow.

In the mail today I'd gotten a letter from the school. The principal had sent me a letter of apology about the nurse's deplorable actions. My more wrathful side was appeased when I read that the bint had been suspended for two weeks without pay. She also gave me the testing schedules for the next year.

I would have to see what Harry wanted to do. He had been acting oddly today and I didn't know what to do with him. He didn't seem to be completely here and he was reacting oddly to some of the things I was saying, as if he were hearing different things, then he would jump or shy away from thin air.

When I went to start dinner, he'd already had it mostly prepared and the table set, but instead of a place setting of two, it was for four.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Aunt Petunia, dinner is almost done, do I need to place another setting?"

"Harry?"

He frowned, "Okay, I didn't know Dudley was bringing anyone over. I'm sorry."

_Dudley, what kind of horrible name is that? _I went to tap his shoulder and all of sudden he flung away from me as if I'd hit him. He burrowed himself against the cabinets. "Sweetie, Harry, can you tell me where you are?"

"I…"

"Harry look at me." I commanded in a gentle but firm voice.

His emerald eyes met my amber brown and the tension seemed to melt out of him. "Aunt Petunia?"

"How bad is it?"

"Bad, everything is melting together and I keep seeing two life times coexist."

"Can I help in any way?"

He closed his eyes. "It's this house. Too many memories."

I scooted next to him on the ground and leaned against the cabinets. "Should we move?"

"We don't have too."

"That's not what I asked, do you want to move? Would it be better for you?"

He flung himself against me and I pulled him close. He was crying silently and I cursed my sister. For the last few years I hadn't been able to feel much of anything and then everything had come back at once and it appears that I wasn't the only one that had to deal with the blood magik backlashes. I didn't know what was going on with my nephew but if it was anything like what had happened to Lily when she was a child then he would need to find an anchor and very soon. I wouldn't be able to be his anchor because of the left over hostility. That and he didn't quite trust me to be me. He didn't always see me as me and that didn't help anything.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise. Your mum left me some money, so we just need to find a place that you think you can keep yourself present in. I'm going to find a way to make everything alright."

"I know, it's why mum gave me to you. You're going to be my eyes in the darkness. I saw it."

I sighed, "I was there for your mum; I am going to be there for you. You know that right?"

"Most days." Okay, I could work with that.

We sat there on the floor for awhile, Harry up in my arms as he cried about things I'd never know about. Tomorrow we would go to London. I would meet with a realtor to place the house up for sale as is and we would find something to move in to.

I wouldn't keep my nephew another night here. I would check us into a hotel until we could find us someplace that suited our needs. Now that the blood wards had settled down and keyed to both my nephew and I we would be able to move wherever we needed to.

At this point I didn't know what the future would bring, but we would meet it in the end.

\\\\

_Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. _

_Cheers_

Jack


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello all, quicker update than usual but I had it finished and wanted to get it posted. Again I appreciate any feedback I get. This has a bit from Petunia's POV and Harry's POV. The next chapter will probably be an interlude and then Hogwarts will come into the picture.**_

_**I've introduced a couple of OC's. The male character is the only one of any importance and he'll have a fairly short part. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter I just like to play with the characters.**_

Chapter 3

Petunia-

Harry seemed to be doing better after a day away from the house. He had gone to bed rather fitfully but had slept until almost 8. By the time he had woke, I had already talked to the realtor and to say she was bewildered about the situation was putting it lightly.

\\\

"_Hello, is Elizabeth in?"_

"_Yes ma'am, can you hold for a minute?"_

"_Yes." Music chimed in threw the other line for about 30 seconds or so before the phone was answered._

"_This is Elizabeth Taylor of Taylor realty, how may I help you?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. My name is Petunia Evans and I am looking to sell my house as quickly as possible."_

"_Okay, I can come for a viewing tomorrow after…"_

"_No, you don't understand. I am looking to sell my house now, as quickly as possible, as is. I want the first asking price. The house number is Number 4 Pivet Drive in Surrey. I will be there at noon today so that you can assess what you need to do to put it on the market. Does that work for you?"_

_There was silence on the other line. For a moment I thought I would be hung up on, but she took the bait."Okay Ms. Evans I will meet you at noon today."_

"_Thank you." I heard a click and then I hung up the hotel phone._

_\\\\_

Once that was finished I got both myself and Harry ready. We ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant and left around 10. I wanted to get some of the house packed up before the realtor met us over there. I wasn't taking too much. Just some of the things my sister had left for Harry and few other things that I wouldn't be able to replace.

Everything else could be left behind to be sold with the house. Packing didn't take too long and I packed up the van and put Harry back in the booster seat when a sedan pulled up the house.

\\\\

_**noon**_

_I had just buckled Harry up, when a sedan pulled up in the driveway and a tall shapely woman stepped out. "Ms Evans?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I was surprised when you mentioned the location of your home; this is a very premier area right now. Are you sure you want to take the first asking price?"_

_I nodded, "Yes, I want the house gone. There is nothing wrong with it per say. It's just time to move on."_

_She nodded, "Well I can get an open house set up for the weekend. Low ranges for a house in this market is about 250 to 350, but I can probably get a good 400."_

_I cut her off, "It doesn't matter, and I just want it gone. I'm serious, the first person to make a serious offer, take it. I don't want the house anymore. There is no loan so we don't have to go through the bank. I have the deed."_

"_Okay Ms Evans."_

"_Petunia, please."_

"_Okay Petunia. I will be in touch. Is there a number I can reach you at?"_

"_I am staying at the Grand Hotel, rm 692. Ring the hotel and have them patch you through. You're the only one who has permission."_

_She nodded. I gave her the keys. "If you want to look around feel free. I packed everything this morning that is coming with us; everything else can be sold with the house. My second order of business is this; do you know of any places in London that are for rent or sale?"_

_She paused for a moment. "Let me give you Jim Kevin's number. He has a couple of places for rent and he may be willing to sell the one, it's been empty for 6 months and there's business space in the building that has been empty for a year now. If you get a change give him an offer on it. He may just take it." She took a hand note book out and wrote down a number, ripped it off and handed it to me._

_I turned to leave, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_I nodded. "I am sure."_

"_Okay I will be in touch."_

_\\\\_

_**Later that afternoon**_

"_Petunia Evans?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm Jim Kevin."_

"_Hello. This is my nephew Harry. We heard that you had a couple of places?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. Let's take a walk. The place that will probably suit your needs is just a couple of blocks up. It's a three bedroom two and a half bath town house with business space attached to it." I nodded and indicated that he should lead. I picked up Harry and we followed._

_I noticed an odd shimmer in the air a couple of doors down, it was probably because Harry was touching me and his magic was affecting my vision because of it. Lily had been able to do the same thing when she was a child. I had a feeling this was the place we'd be living._

_The business was boarded up to keep vandalism down. The apartment was up the stairs. It was clean. I would give him that. _

_He opened the door and we walked in. It was bare, but livable. It seemed in pretty good condition. _

"_I usually rent the space for $2000 pounds a month. There is a parking garage that has monthly rates if you have a vehicle. All kitchen appliances are up to date and the kitchen was recently renovated. Plumbing hasn't been an issue in this place for the last 10 years."_

"_I'll give you 900 for it."_

"_What?!"_

_I let Harry slide down. "I noticed that no one's really buying in the area and I did some research. High end is about 1.5 but you bought the place in 1970 for 600. You haven't rented in about 6 months, the business hasn't had renters in about a year, and I'm willing to buy it for 900, what do you say?"_

"_Are you mad?"_

_I shrugged, "It's possible, but I want the place and I don't like to rent. I want to buy the place and I'm sure you want to get rid of it. I'm offering a Bank check of 900, no loans; we can go now before the bank closes."_

_He closed and opened his mouth for a moment. Then he laughed, "You remind me of my crazy old bat of a wife, god rest her soul, okay. If we go to the bank and you can deliver upon your promise, I will hand over the deed."_

_I smiled and held out my hand. He nodded and took it. Harry came back in the room, "Is this our new home?"_

"_Yes sweetie, Aunt Petunia just has to take us all to the bank for a little bit and it'll be ours."_

_\\\_

The open house had gone well. The realtor had a couple of people wanting to buy the house. I told her to pick one and get it closed by the end of next week. We'd been in our new home for about 3 weeks now and Harry was settling in well. We both liked the rustic old building. I didn't know what I was going to do with the business space quite yet. I'd thought about opening a coffee shop, but there were already so many of them in this part of London, I didn't think it would do well and I didn't want to deal with a restaurant. I could try to rent it out, but I didn't like the idea of that many strangers so close to my nephew. It was something to save for later.

It was odd living in London. I'd always lived in the suburbs and it took some time getting used to the various sounds of the city. I had decided to sell the van. We were close to the station and it didn't benefit us to pay for parking when we wouldn't use the vehicle. There were buses for anything else we would need and most everything else was within walking distance.

Oddly enough Jim had taken a liking to us and had decided to keep in touch. He was a sweet old man who liked to invite us to Sunday brunch. Harry liked him so I didn't have a problem with the visits. I think Harry saw him as a grandfatherly type of figure. He'd amuse Harry by telling him stories of his old war buddies. Harry was an old soul and I think he found a comrade in Jim and Jim found a grandson. It helped that Jim overlooked the odd things that Harry did. It saved me time trying to explain them away.

We were dealing better now. I just hoped that things wouldn't take a turn for the worse. I was taking him to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I was hoping I'd be able to find a temporary solution for his anchoring issue.

_\\\\_

_**Harry-**_

Living with my aunt wasn't always easy. I had been confused for a long time. My memories weren't right in my head. I was constantly seeing two different things over lapping each other and it made it hard to tell what reality I should be paying attention too.

That house hadn't made it easy. It was hard to remember that Aunt Petunia wasn't Petunia Dursley, that she had never married and she was Petunia Evans. Petunia Evans wasn't a tyrant with abusive tendencies, Petunia Evans was a grieving woman who'd never been able to properly process her sister had died. Petunia Dursley had been an embittered woman that Lily Evans had killed the day she turned 5 and made her sister her anchor.

I was too young to be able to do some of the things I could already do. My 'accidental' magic wasn't as accidental as it should be. I was constantly living in a state of déjà vu. It had been a nice change to be placed in school until it became an annoyance trying to act like a child. I was glad that Aunt Petunia listened to me now that she was back to being herself. It made it easier when I felt confused and lost which was happening far more than Aunt Petunia and I wanted.

It was getting better now that Aunt Petunia had moved us. It seemed like I had never lived in London so being in a new place helped make new memories that were easier to sort. I had asked Aunt Petunia once if my parents had had the same issue and she had muttered something about me being my mother's son. That had been before she'd been herself. I would have to ask her again.

I was beginning to realize that I had too many conversations in my head. It's probably why it took me so long to regain my grasp of the English language. I forgot that no everyone could speak in Parseltounge like my mother had been able to.

Jim was an interesting character. He reminded me of someone I couldn't quite place in my mind yet. There were too many fuzzy characters as I hadn't met them yet and it seemed that even though I knew a lot more than I should, there were certain things that I was blind too because my real sight hadn't seen it yet. I don't know, it was rather confusing trying to figure it all out.

I think that Jim saw me as a grandson. I loved his stories. I think Aunt Petunia did as well. They were fascinating. It also helped that he never questioned the odd things that happened. If I randomly summoned the water jug over he just blinked and shrugged. I forgot that I shouldn't do magic without a wand and I shouldn't do magic in front of muggles, but it all seemed second nature and I couldn't help it. It constantly made me wonder what the future would be like and then I would halt those thoughts and moved on.

I saw what could happen if you lived too far into the future. It broke my mother. It damaged my aunt almost beyond repair and it made it so that I was having too many issues far too early. Aunt Petunia wanted to take me to Diagon Alley. She was hoping that she could find a temporary solution. She couldn't be an anchor for me because she had been my mother's and out magiks were far too different because of who my family was. Aunt Petunia had vaguely explained to me how my parent's relationship had worked, but hadn't given me too many details and I frankly didn't want to know at the moment. It was one time that my apparent youth worked for me. The only thing that I did get from that conversation I had two fathers and a mother. My Aunt told me that as soon as I was old enough she'd give me my mum's diary and the conversation was dropped.

\\\\\

_**Petunia-**_

Monday morning, I woke to the smell of cooking bacon and eggs. It was almost 8. It appeared Harry had once again rose with the sun and had decided to start breakfast. It didn't matter how many times I discussed it with him, if he woke before I did, he would start breakfast. When I asked him why, he just told me _habit._

It was an adorable sight though, watching him make breakfast. He'd stand on one the dining table chairs and carefully make sure the food didn't burn. I was afraid he'd hurt himself, but he hadn't yet and it seemed to make him happy. He genuinely enjoyed cooking.

\\\\

"_Sweetie, why do you insist on making breakfast in the morning?" I asked him one morning after entering the small but efficient kitchen._

"_Because I don't have to, so I like to." I looked at him with a raised brown and just ruffled his hair. _

"_Okay but if you fall and break your neck; I'm going to strangle you." I muttered as I left the kitchen._

"_How does that work?" He hollered back and I grinned into my coffee._

_\\\\_

"Morning Sweetie, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I ruffled his messy mop of hair.

"_Aunt Petunia!" _I smiled at his exasperation. "Bacon and eggs with corn beef hash."

"Yummy." I saw him turn the stove off so I lifted him off the chair and smiled when he yelped in surprise. "Let me get the food, you go set the table."

He grunted in agreement as I sat him on the floor and he waved him arms in the air like a musical conductor. Plates and silverware moved through the air and the table was set. Something we had learned over the last few months was when he used his magic; it made it easier for him to keep control. Since moving to London he'd been able to stay in the present more often than not.

But something more was needed and I was hoping we'd be able to find a better solution so we would be going to Diagon Alley today.

Sighing in annoyance and shaking away unwanted thoughts I moved to the dining table and sat the food down and proceeded to serve up both.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and we finished quickly. Harry jumped down from his chair and hurried his room to get dressed. I put away the leftovers and put the dishes in the sink, I'd do them later. I went to my own room to change and met Harry out in the living room. He was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Alright young man, here are the rules. One-make sure you are holding my hand at all times unless we are inside the wand shop. Remember I can't see everything like you can and we don't want the others to figure that out. Two-keep your head down at all times for you're not recognized. We don't need anyone knowing that you're so close to the wizarding world. Three-if you think something is wrong or if you are feeling off, tell me so that I can bring you back to yourself. Do you understand?"

"_Yes Aunt Petunia."_

"And don't forget to speak in English sweetie. I've gotten used to it, but you'll cause a mass panic if you do it in public."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry sweetie, just don't forget."

He nodded and we walked out of the house. I locked the house up and once we were outside I held my hand one and he happily grabbed it. We walked to the little pub I had noticed when we first looked at the house and could only see clearly when Harry was holding my hand.

Once walking into the place I acknowledged the bartender and we walked through to the back of the building. We weren't stopped.

Once we were in front of the brick opening I stopped and told Harry, "I need you to follow my hand with your own, but make sure you push a bit of magic into the stones when you do, Okay?"

He nodded. A moment later the opening was parting and we were standing the entrance of Diagon Alley.

\\\\

_Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. _

_Cheers_

Jack


	5. Interlude-Ollivander

_**Wanted to make a note about Jim; I modeled him after someone I knew. He may be an odd duck, but he's very reminisce of this older bus driver I had who thought of my sisters and I as her grandchildren and would do all kinds of things for us-from giving us money to go on school trips to inviting us over for dinner. **_

_**Here is an interlude. I wanted to get Diagon Alley out of the way and wanted to present my view of Ollivander that I wasn't able to do in Lily's diary because she frankly didn't care about it. Like everyone and everything else, he was a means to an end for her.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter I just like to play with the characters.**_

Interlude-Ollivander

Once upon a time there was a young boy born into a very poor family. He didn't know that he was different from everyone else; he just knew that he loved his family very much. He was a small child, some would have said sickly but he survived his childhood when his stronger older brother did not. He had a younger sister who he doted on and a mother who he respected very much. His father was a soldier in the crusades and had died shortly after his sister had been born.

He was overlooked by the soldiers and so he was apprenticed to a black smith and then a woods man once the black smith said he didn't have what it took to be one. He wasn't discouraged, he knew that to move forward one much be able to change so he did.

When he had turned one of a century or there abouts, his younger sister had married. Within her lifetime she had three brilliant children. He had not married. He had felt no desire to procreate, but he enjoyed helping his younger sister raise her hellions. He didn't know anything was off until after his mother had passed and the children were getting older and he was not.

He didn't want to cause issues for his remaining family so he left before the village could notice the oddities that surrounded him. He left for many years searching for answers. He didn't find what he was looking for so he came back to the village and realized that more time than he had estimated had passed and his sister had died and her children grown and the village was different. Change happens until it doesn't.

He showed his first signs of magik the day he turned 135 but he didn't know it. He didn't know what magik or magic was. He didn't really care one way or the other. The wizarding world was too new, and he was just watching.

He was the watcher. For 5 centuries he watched the world change and better itself and then new change was wrought and the wizarding world was still in its infancy.

Several centuries later and the Wizarding World was dying. He had watched for centuries as empires rose and fell in equal measure. The world changed and evolved, except for within the wizarding world. The wizarding world had remained stagnant for years, centuries even. Great visionaries of both the light and the dark had risen to greatness and had fallen in equal disgrace.

He remembered two young men and two young women who had such power and vision within their minds. They had done so many great things, starting brilliant and dynamic change and then tragedy had struck and they broke apart and bitterness ensued. The world stopped moving forward and the divides became even greater. Then about 5 centuries later a very smart man created something that could allow a being to live for centuries with little aging as time moved forward. He had thought that this man and his wife would have made great changes but they fell short and the world remained stagnant. They decided to take a couple of students and even though those students were brilliant, they did not have what the world needed but apart they did many great things.

One became the white knight in a magical castle and the other became a dark lord from a war torn country. The budding dark lord brought the seeds of change to frutation and the world began to change but then the white knight thinking he was doing a grand deed destroyed the change that was being done. Little to know change took place over the next few years.

Then a dark haired prodigy walked through his doors and the watcher could practically see the change that would follow in his wake. He was a powerful child but a desperate dark soul that wanted absolution and wasn't going to get it with the way the wizarding world was so he began to plant the seed of change with his followers. There were many quiet years as the young man grew even more powerful and the seeds of a new war were planted. The white knight began to gather his own followers close to him.

The watcher was once again disappointed and change was halted. He'd been hoping that the stagnation would have dispersed somewhat, but it hadn't and it just festered and the world did not move forward.

Then he met the red headed child and such a child that he could never have fathomed. She was a true dark witch, unfortunately she was so very broken and he could not fix her. No one could, so instead he helped her and in helping her broke every rule of a watcher. Which could have been a mistake but he didn't think so. He would have to pay the price for that one day but he wanted change, she wanted her future child to survive and if he could survive he knew that the boy would be the one to rescue this damned world.

He was very old but he was so damned tired of being the watcher of a world that did not change.

Today was the day that two people would walk through his door. One was of little consequence and he would have easily forgotten about her if not for the fact he could remember that desperate little red head that had clung rather tightly to the older brunette girl. Today instead of the red headed girl, a very young dark haired child clung tightly to her hand and he smiled. Here was the child the watcher had been waiting centuries for. This child would bring change with every breath he took and if change was not wrought he knew this child would let the world burn if only so it could be rebuilt.

"Well Mr. Potter, how can I help you today?"

"My nephew is having issues with being able to control his magic. You helped my sister once, and I know Harry is much younger than she was but I am running out of ideas."

The watcher was silent as he observed the boy. He could see the fraying lines that surrounded the boy. He was losing control but the problem didn't seem to be with his magic, it was with his familial magiks. A wand wouldn't do much good. What he needed was a blood thorn which was a piece of rose wood infused with dragon blood strung on a piece of silk.

"The problem is not with his magic, but with the familial magiks this boy has. Where is the boy's other father?"

The woman frowned at the watcher, "In jail. I don't know who to contact to get him out."

"Hmmm, well I can help…for a price."

"No." Harry stated. He emerald eyes filled with a fiery fury.

The watcher and the woman turned the boy. Only one of them were shocked but you couldn't tell by their faces.

"You owe my mother. My aunt does not owe you anything. You are a watcher and you broke your own rules when you helped my mother and she chose to forgive you for what you did, you will help me now because even though she forgave your transgression I refuse to, as is my right." He stated invoking familial magik.

The watcher slowly grinned, "Good." He nodded once and continued, "You are the one I've been watching for. I had thought it was your mother but she was too broken. I am pleased to see that you have surpassed what I expected of you. I have what you need to keep you anchored, but it will only help for a couple of years you will need to find a human anchor. I still have some contacts within the ministry and I will find the traitor and get your father released and then my debt will be repaid and I will not interfere any longer."

"Thank you watcher." He murmured and bowed his head in a gesture of respect reminiscent of his mother even if she had never really been sincere in her actions.

The woman just sighed and the watcher retrieved the blood thorn from his stores and picked up a wand on the way back. "Here this will be yours, I'm just giving it to you a few years early. No payment required."

"Thank you." The woman said and she left the shop with the boy holding her hand. The watcher smiled the world was already changing. He would be pleased to watch the changes the boy was going to make, if nothing else the boy would make sure it burned to the ground so that he could rebuild it the way it needed to be. Oh yes, the watcher was pleased. Change was in the air and with every breath that boy took, the world would move forward.

\\\\

_Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. _

_Cheers_

Jack


	6. Chapter 4

_**We're moving along here. You have a bit of Luna at the end. She's a blast to write, at lease my Luna is…she's also batshit insane.**_

_**A reviewer asked me to make some things a little clearer.**_

_**Sirius, James and Lily were all in a relationship. **_

_**Lily was insane, she was a catalyst for change, her sister kept her anchored into the present when she was constantly living in the future. **_

_**Lily had Harry and Harry was gifted with the Potter, Black and Evans magiks. **_

_**As a Potter he can control shadows, as a Black he has some odd precog abilities that kind of let him know things about people, he can also see magic, as and Evans he's also a catalyst-but instead of having change occur for him like Lily did, every move he makes creates new possibilities. He isn't really a seer-he sees possibilities. It's hard for him to see in the present because he's always seeing the past and the future layered on each other. **_

_**Luna is a seer. But she doesn't see the world like everyone else. **_

_**And I think that's all I'm going to say for now. The reason I like to write in 1**__**st**__** person is that you only know as much as the character does.**_

_**Let me know if you guys need clarification on anything else. And a reminder this is actually the last in a sequence of stories that I have written.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter I just like to play with the characters.**_

Chapter 4

_**Harry-**_

Ollivander was a creepy bastard. I didn't like him but he made the trip into Diagon Alley into a success. I don't know how I knew what I did about him breaking the rules, but apparently I was right, which was a good thing because I didn't want to know what kind of payment he would want from my Aunt. A watcher was neither light nor dark. They weren't supposed to take sides; but he took my mother's side and broke the rules, which I suppose my mother goaded him into it somehow. She was good at that according to my aunt. It worked out in my favor though.

The blood thorn would help for a couple of years if we were lucky. I was also able to pick up my wand. It was like being reunited with an old friend, but I was missing something still. I had the feeling that I needed another wand but I would get that in a few years, but I had to shake that one off for now.

During the rest of the trip to Diagon Alley, Aunt Petunia and I picked up some books to see if we could find something a little more permanent. The blood thorn would give us two years tops but that was the most optimistic time frame, but with the way my familial magiks were developing I estimated another year and a half before my time ran out. We didn't go to Gringotts, we didn't want anyone else to know that I was this close to the wizarding world. It wasn't safe for us and I didn't want anyone to start meddling in things better left alone.

The books we picked up were about various mind arts and runic shielding that showed promise. But even if we did find something that would help, it wouldn't be long term. Aunt Petunia was hopeful; I was still looking for something, or rather someone. The Potters had had a long standing tradition of being bound to someone at a young age, usually by betrothal contracts as it hid the true purpose of such a binding, but since I was the last Potter I had no one to help me find my anchor. I would have to do it myself and I was too young to be seen wondering about by myself.

It helped that Aunt Petunia moved us downtown London. With us being so close to the magical world, it would be a little easier finding him or her, I would just have to wait and see, though I had the feeling that my anchor was going to find me before I could even begin to look for him or her.

\\\\

The next few weeks seemed to blur together. My sixth birthday came and went. Jim took us out to dinner. Somehow he wrangled my birthday from Aunt Petunia and he decided that it should be celebrated in style. Jim was weird, but I liked him. He was an old soul and it helped that he never batted an eye at anything I did that may be seen as odd. I'm fairly certain I could levitate the dinner table and he would just blink a couple of times and continue drinking his coffee.

The stories he told helped me sort my own memories; memories that I could only half remember and hadn't lived though yet. I had tried to explain it to my Aunt once and she had clammed up and wouldn't talk to me for almost an hour and then she calmed down and explained about the family curse and how my mother had had it passed to her and through her to me.

We had one foot in the future and one foot in the past and couldn't always read what was going on in the present that's why we needed an anchor. From what Aunt Petunia understood, I wasn't supposed to have been this 'gifted' but apparently when my great grandmother passed, my mother had already been pregnant and when her gift/curse was amplified by Midra's passing, my mother's gift/curse became my own and with no anchor to anchor me to the present, it was more or less an eventual death sentence for me.

This whole damn thing was tiresome. I was too old and too young at the same time. My mother had been a catalyst for change, but she had been too damaged in the end to be able to do what was needed, instead that left me to fix this damnable world that we lived in and I didn't want that responsibility, but I had it. So I was going to make the most of everything.

Laying out what I had to work with at the moment was easy. I had Aunt Petunia, Ollivander and Jim. My aunt would do anything for me now that she was back to being herself. Ollivander would do only what he said, but if he was able to come through I would have Sirius back. Jim was as mundane as they came, but he would be able to give Aunt Petunia the push she would eventually need to become the warrior I saw in my future. War was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it, so I would prepare. I had something that my mother didn't and that was time.

\\\\

Nothing of too much interest had happened this past year, except that Aunt Petunia had decided to open up an Antique Shop in the business space of our house. She had done it after an odd conversation Jim had had with her.

"_Have you thought about what you're going to do with the empty business space?"_

"_Not really. I'd had a couple of ideas but when I ran the numbers I'd be losing more than I could make and it wasn't really worth it in the end."_

_Jim smiled, "My wife had always wanted to own a flea market, she'd always comment on how it was the stories that were being sold, not the item. ' _Could you imagine Jim? All the history?' _My wife was always the odd one."_

_Aunt Petunia smiled, "Jim that's a lovely idea but I really don't have anything to sell."_

"_Sell vendor space. Charge commission. I could be your first customer. My wife collected all kinds of things and most of it is just sitting in storage. I'll buy space from you to get started."_

_She just looked at him and then muttered about how she seemed to attract all the crazies. _

_I just looked at them both and was startled at how Fate sometimes stuck her noise in things. I was beginning to be able to see her touch on people and Jim seemed to be highly touched by her. But more than that, so was my aunt._

After that we cleaned up the place and put ads in the papers. There was a lot of interest in the shop and several vendors. Pretty soon space was completely filled and we had to turn people away. Jim's wife had had it right though, it was the stories that people were buying. Not everyone could see or hear them but there were certain items that just drew people to them. It was beautiful and completely insane. My aunt was happier though. It was better for her to be busy; she had less time to worry about what was happening to me.

\\\\

My eighth birthday was nearing and the blood thorn was useless. I was keeping control with blood runes but even those were quickly failing. I didn't have much time left. I wasn't sleeping again and the strain was causing my accidental magic to break free and cause problems. I stayed away from the shop and didn't leave the apartment too much because I was afraid of what I could do.

I was scared, but more importantly I was afraid of what I could do to my aunt if I got out of control and that almost happened more than once and then I met her…

\\\\

Today was a cold rainy day, unusually so for this time of the year. It seemed to match the rather stormy mood I was in. Aunt Petunia and I had a fight and I had gone out of my way to hurt her feelings. When I saw the tears come, I ran out the door. She tried to stop me but my magic slammed the door shut and I was gone by the time she would have been able to get it open.

I ran out into the rain and didn't look back. I ran for a few blocks before I slowed and just started to wonder around. I was lost, physically and mentally and didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, so I just continued to wonder.

I wondered into a nearby park. I was soaked to the bone and just listlessly sat down on a bench. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, I didn't care. I had finally just stopped caring. It was highly possible that I would have just shut down if things had just stayed as they were.

A whispered, "_Abomination." _A small hand against my forehead and then pain. All I could feel was pain, unending and relentless pain. I didn't know if I screamed or not, I didn't know how long I was in pain, I just knew that pain had become my world and I wanted to die and then I collapsed forward and a girl was clutching/hugging me with all her strength. The words weren't making sense at first and then, "shhh, it's alright, I found you, I found you. It's gone, oh god I finally found you."

When the pain in my head suddenly vanished, when only the echo was left, I pushed myself away and looked at the one who had cleared my head for what seemed the first time in a long time. It was a girl, she looked younger than I, not by much though. Her hair was long and matted from the rain. Her clear blue eyes staring right into my emerald eyes, she still seemed to murmuring under her breath, but it was silent, but I assumed it was more of the same that she had already been muttering before.

Staring at her in wonder, "What did you do?"

She stopped and peered at me and stated, "I got rid of the ick that was tainting you. It was an abomination. It had to go. I've been following you for awhile now. I was trying to find you sooner, but it gets so cloudy and I can't remember. I can't believe I finally found you. I've been looking for so long, lifetimes maybe, I don't know. You're here…" Then she went silent.

I looked at her in amazement. She was crazier than I was, hell I'm fairly certain she was crazier than my mother had been and that was saying something. I would have to get her to tell me exactly what she had done at some point when she was a little clearer. At the moment, her mind seemed to have wondered someplace I couldn't follow.

I sighed, now that my mind was slightly clearer, I knew where I was. I would be able to get to the apartment from here. I tried to stand up, but the girl lunged at me and clung to me even tighter than she had before. "Please don't leave me again."

"Come on, you can come with me. Once we're a little drier, you have some explaining to do."

"Of course my snake."

It would figure that my anchor would be insane. I couldn't tell if Fate loved me or just liked to fuck with me at this point.

\\\\

Luna-

I'd been wondering a bit aimlessly for some time. Maybe a day or two…it was going to rain today…I was looking for him, my snake, it wasn't going to be easy. Mam was going to be worried again. She died in an accident. No she was still alive right now, wasn't she? Not yet it hasn't happened, I grieved, no I didn't it wasn't going to happen, my snake helped his shadows was able to get her. Or was that his paddy? No I was looking for my snake, he needed me, or did I need him?

I was looking for my snake, he needed me. It'd been awhile since I've seen him or have I even met him yet? My thoughts are too scattered, I can't seem to think in straight lines. Am I here or there? Wait I know this place, I've been here before. I was here last time, my snake wasn't but he's here now. There he is. He's been wondering too.

Ooh his magik is so shiny. It's prettier than I remember or do I remember? Mam keeps telling me that I need to remind myself that I am here in the present, but my snake is here now. Is this my present?

I glided across the wet grass. I was probably floating again, I did that. He wasn't paying attention…then I saw it and grew angry…how dare it tarnish my snake. "Abomination" I hissed and placed my hand gently upon his brow. He screamed. He was in pain. It was okay, it would be over soon.

_It's okay. It's going to be okay. Everything is gone. I got rid of it. Shhh, it's alright. I found you. I found you. It's going to be okay. Shhh. It's gone. I finally found you. Oh god I finally found you. _I couldn't tell if I was saying the world aloud or in my head again. It didn't matter. Everything was going to be okay.

He looked into my eyes and the fog started to clear. "What did you do?"

I peered at him and explained, "I got rid of the ick that was tainting you. It was an abomination. It had to go. I've been following you for awhile now. I was trying to find you sooner, but it gets so cloudy and I can't remember. I can't believe I finally found you. I've been looking for so long, lifetimes maybe, I don't know. You're here…" wow you're finally here. Looking at him I realized I didn't say it all out loud. That happened quite a bit more than I would have liked, but it didn't matter anymore.

He kept looking at me, but I was okay with that. What I really wanted to do was curl up in his lap and fall asleep. Sleep was sounding like a good idea. When was the last time I slept. Hmm can't remember. He shifted and I thought he was going to leave me here, so I lunged at him. Now that I found him, I wasn't going to let him go. "Please don't leave me again." Oops my tenses were screwy again.

He started talking again, "Come on, you can come with me. Once we're a little drier, you have some explaining to do."

I smiled. "Of course my snake." I allowed him to get up and I followed and then slipped my hand within his own. I wasn't going to let him go again. Not that I finally had him back. He was mine and I his.

\\\\

_Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. _

_Cheers_

Jack


End file.
